Humming Harry
by solarbear
Summary: Brook 'died' and is reborn as Harry Potter. Now he must deal with the challenge of facing the dark lord and to deal with the very annoying Dumbledore. Challenge 97 from TheBlackSeaReaper.
1. From Brook to Harry

**Hey guys it's me Solarbear and I'm here to write another Harry Potter and One Piece crossover. Now this is challenge 97 from TheBlackSeaReaper and Sakura Iseal. **

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for this challenge.**

* * *

Brook was laying on his back next to him was Laboon's grave stone. It had been decades since Brook and Laboon had reunited and the poor whale died last month. The other Straw Hats had achieved their dreams. Also a lot of other stuff happened. Luffy found the one piece and became the pirate king. Robin found out about the void history. Luffy and Robin had somehow fallen in love and got married a year later and had three kids. Zoro defeated Mihawk and became the world's best swords, at the same time Nami made the first world map. Nami and Zoro fell in love much to the demise of Sanji and got married and had twins. Sanji found the all blue, but it wasn't actually a sea it was actually the water that surrounded the last island in the New World. Sanji had also found a woman to spend his life with and it was Tashigi! Their neutral hatred for Zoro brought them together. They were never fully married because Sanji was a pirate and Tashigi being a marine, but they had kids who became great cooks and swordsmen. Chopper became the world's best doctor to have ever lived. Usopp became a brave worrier of the sea and went to live in his old hometown and married Kaya and had kids. And Franky became a master ship right making great ships for rookie pirates. The Sunny was currently in Water 7 being hidden by Iceberg from the marines. It served as a inspiration to all new shipwrights

Brook sighed remembering the happy memories, but then his face turned sad, this past year had been the sadist for the Straw Hats. Franky died from old age while finishing his final ship, the Serpent Moon. Luffy and Robin died together while fighting some marines. Chopper died from old age. Sanji and Zoro died fighting one another for the last time. They're final words to each other was 'See you in hell Marimo/ shitty cook.' Tashigi died from old age a month later. And unfortunately Kaya had died from a disease. Now the only ones left were Brook, Nami, and Usopp, but he knew they were not long for this world.

Brook looked at himself, his bones were almost destroyed from years of fighting. Brook knew that because of all his broken bones he would soon die and it was about to happen in any second. So before he died he sang Bink's Sake.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__  
__  
__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo__  
__Umikaze kimakaze namimakase__  
__Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu__  
__Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta__  
__  
__  
__Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo__  
__DON to icchou utao, funade no uta__  
__Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete__  
__Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri__  
__  
__  
__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo__  
__Warera kaizoku, umi watteku__  
__Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo__  
__Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro__  
__  
__  
__Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni__  
__Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase__  
__Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo__  
__Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi__  
__  
__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__  
__  
__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo__  
__Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume__  
__Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo__  
__Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo__  
__  
__  
__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo__  
__DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta__  
__Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo__  
__Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi__  
__  
__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho__  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

When he finished he breathed his last breath. His body was found the next day and the funeral happened a week later. Nami and Usopp looked at Brook's grave with his millions of fans.

"Sleep tight Brook." said Usopp.

"We hope to hear your music really soon." said Nami. The two the left.

* * *

Lily and James Potter looked at their bay boy Harry. They had him a couple of months ago and already saw that they're child was special. He showed a lot of musical talent like singing, but there was no words because he was a baby. They even gave him a toy piano had he played beautifully, as beautifully as a baby could play a toy piano. They were so happy to have him, but we're afraid that Voldemort might find them and kill them. They didn't want Harry to be alone so they tried to protect him, the best they could.

But they were still happy to have such a sweet boy. They also introduced Harry to Serious and Jackie's three year old son, Robin, a boy who had black hair, grey eyes, and also had strangely freckles. When they introduced Harry to Robin they saw Harry look wide eye at Robin as if they had met before, strangely enough Robin didn't act the same way. Lupin visited constantly to see Harry and give them news on the fight with Voldemort.

Dumbledore also came every once and awhile, but whenever he did Harry would always scream or cry. They didn't know why? Dumbledore told them the about the prophecy and they got instantly scared, Voldemort might try to kill Harry. Dumbledore said it would be safer that they move to Godric's Hollow where protective wards were placed. They thought about it, but they stopped thinking when Harry started to cry.

"They looked at their child who had stopped crying and gave them concerned looks. Lily and James had decided to move to Godric's Hollow to protect Harry, but they could tell that their son didn't like their choice.

* * *

Brook looked at his new parents with concern when they reached Godric's Hollow. He was didn't like their choice, but he knew it was meant to protect him.

Brook was shocked to still be alive and to have flesh, blood, and organs again. He found out that he was reincarnated the second he opened his eyes to look at the new world. He was glad to be alive, but also a little sad that he didn't see any of his others friends. He did met Ace who was Robin Black, but he didn't know who he was. He was also scared for his parents they were trying so hard to protect him, but he knew that they would be in danger any way. And it was because of Dumbledore. He didn't trust the man and knew he only wanted fame and glory.

They reached their new home and Brook hoped that they would be safe. The last thing he needed was to see his family die. He didn't want to be alone like he was alone when he was still a skeleton drifting around the Florin Triangle. The next few days past and noting happened. Harry thought that Voldemort wouldn't come, but he was wrong.

One night when his parents took him to his crib so he could sleep. An hour later Brook heard noises and screaming.

"Lily grab Harry and get out of here. I'll try to fight him." said James.

"No James don't." said Lily.

"Lily just go! I see him coming!" yelled James.

Harry heard someone say a spell and then heard a loud thump sound. He heard his mother crying while she went to his room. She came to his room, hysterical. She picked Harry up, but soon put him down on the crib again when Voldemort came.

"Please don't kill Harry, he has nothing to do with this." pleaded Lily.

"If I do that then he'll grow up to stop me and I can't have that." said Voldemort.

"Please spare him. Kill me." said Lily.

"Oh don't worry girl I plan on doing so, the same way I did you blood traitor husband. Avada Kedarva." said Voldemort as a green flash of light came from his wand and hit Lily leaving her dead. Harry looked at the scene and cried.

Brook couldn't believe it, both of his parents were dead and it was because of this guy! Brook looked at Voldemort angrily. He knew he couldn't use his powers in this body, but he had to try something. So with all his effort Brook tried to stand up with his baby legs. Voldemort watched this amused.

"As is the little baby trying to stand up, how cut." said Voldemort evilly. "Avada Kedarva!" he fired the spill, but something happened , the spell bounced back to Voldemort. It killed him and Harry was still there watching in amazement before he passed out.

The destruction of the house and the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter were found. When the Aurous were investigating they suspected Black had told Voldemort, but from some 'convincing' from his wife and son they backed off. They had found Harry who was still passed out. Dumbledore was also searching the house decided to take Harry with permission from the Aurous. Dumbledore ;left Harry on the door step of his Aunt and Uncle's. As he left he was all ready starting to make plans for Harry as he grew older.

* * *

**And this is the first Chapter to the story "Humming Harry". I hope you guys liked it and I hope it's not too rushed. **


	2. New life and Diagon Ally

**Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. This chapter we will see more reincarnated Straw Hats and other One Piece characters. Also everyone will be born in early 90's.**

**I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter or the idea for this challenge.**

* * *

Vernon Dursley woke up hearing the piano in his living room be played by his nephew, Harry. He looked at his darling wife Petunia and then looked at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning. He got out of his bed with his wife and the two go dressed and walked down stairs to see Harry playing the piano as he thought. He then saw his son Dudley come down the stairs.

"Aw, Happy Birthday Dudley. Yohohohoh." said Harry as he started to play a birthday song. Vernon and Petunia smiled as Dudley got all exited. They were so glad that Harry was somewhat normal and so musically talented, but he did show some magical power every now and a then. Also they couldn't help, but noticed how perverted their nephew is, every time they met a attractive female teenager or young adult he would always ask them if he could see their panties the following event that happened was Harry getting hit in the head by said girl. Also there was his laugh and the way spoke to people so formally, but besides that he was normal and a good family member and friend to Dudley.

When Harry finished the song Dudley immediately saw his presents, but started to scream because he didn't have that many weapons. Then his parents told him he would buy him more gifts. Harry sighed his cousin was so spoiled, it was good that he was around to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Brook had spent the last 10 years with his aunt and uncle, they didn't like him at first, but as time passed they started to get along especially when he started to show his musical talent. They did get worried a little when Brook used magic accidentally, he always saw the worry in their eyes as he send him to his room so they could talk.

Brook was also able to get his powers back. He was able to separate his soul from his body. He also had a cane sword that he named 'Cold Bone'. It looked like a green and blue cane, but when you see the blade part it has a blue side and the back side is black. His aunt and uncle didn't like the sword, but when they saw how well he used it they let him have it.

Harry went into the car he and his family were going to the zoo with Dudley's friend Piers. Harry was having the time of his life. He was having some ice cream with Dudley and Piers. He was then slapped across the face by a 18 year old girl after asking her if he could see her panties. They went to the retail house and saw a snake who was just sleeping. Dudley didn't like that and tried to make the snake wake up. Brook sadly looked at the snake.

"_Help me?_" asked the snake. Harry was shocked he had a feeling he could always talk to snake's, but he wasn't sure until now.

_"Why do you need help?"_ asked Harry.

_"I want to go to my homeland in Brazil, but I can't." _said the snake miserably.

_"I wish I could help."_ said Harry. Then in an instant the snake was free. He thanked Harry as he slider away. The next thing Harry knew he was being dragged to the car by his aunt and uncle. The dropped Piers in his home and went straight to their home and Harry and Dudley were asked to go to their rooms. Harry decided to watch some T.V. as he waited for his aunt and uncle to stop talking. As he kept watching T.V. Harry heard clicking from the window he turned to the window and saw a owl holding a letter. He opened the window let the owl in and took the letter from its claw. Harry opened it and read it.

Mr. Harry Potter

In the second room on the left

4 Private Drive

Little Whinging

Surry

'That's highly accurate.' thought Harry.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry__ and then there were a bunch of titles for Dumbledore._

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Harry reread the letter a couple more times. The owl was about to leave, but Harry told it to say. So this was the letter to Hogwarts he was supposed to get when he was older. The first thing he did was to call his aunt and uncle so they could know.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon can you come!" yelled Harry.

The two came in an instant with Dudley. "What is it Harry?" asked Vernon.

"What's this letter." asked Harry acting like he didn't know. His aunt looked at the letter and she paled a little so did his uncle.

"Aw Harry can I see that?" asked his aunt sweetly. Harry gave her the letter and Petunia read the letter 4 times with Vernon. The both paled.

"Dudley would you please go down stairs and play a video game of something. We need to talk to Harry." said Vernon. Dudley nodded and left. Petunia closed the door and locked it. Vernon took a seat in one of the chairs in the room with Petunia and gestured Harry to sit on the bed.

Vernon sighed. "Harry there is no easy way to say this so I'll just tell you strait up, Harry you are a wizard." said Vernon, Brook gave them a fake shocked expressions. The y both nodded. "Your parents were also wizards, we lied when we said they died in a car crash, they were murdered by this dark wizard and somehow you were able to protect yourself when your parents died and that's how you got that scar. We didn't tell you because we were scared so we lied. We were scared when you started to show signs of magic and we are scared now that you got this letter. This letter allows you to go to a school that will help you control your magic and I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter because these people expect you to go." Brook gave another fake shocked face.

"Will I be able to see you guys again?" asked Brook.

"Yes, in holidays and in summer break."

"Am I aloud to bring my instruments?"

"Well we're not sure, but you can ask them if you can."

"Oh okay. Can you please leave I would like to think a little and to get my letter started." said Brook as the two adults left. He sighed when they left. That was somewhat awkward. Brook took out a piece of paper and started to right on it.

_Deer Prof. Dumbledore _

_I accept to go to the school I only ask if I can bring mu musical instruments and some other stuff like my sword to school. If I am not allowed to bring them then I will not come. _

_Sincerely Harry Potter_

Harry rolled up the note and tied it to the owls leg and it flew away.

Mourning came and when Harry went to make some breakfast he saw his aunt and uncle and cousin already there looking at him with sad eyes. Harry knew they were thinking about the letters and how they didn't want him to go. After breakfast they heard a pecking sound from the window and saw the owl from yesterday. Harry opened the window allowing the creature to come and took the letter from its leg. Harry opened it and read it's context.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are happy to know you will join the school and yes you our allowed to pack your sword, just make sure you don't hurt anybody. Also we will allow you to bring as many musical instruments as you like, but no piano's because Hogwarts has many piano's that you can play with. In 2 days someone will come and help get your supplies._

_Sincerely Professor Dumbledore_

When Harry finished reading the letter and gave it to his aunt and uncle. Harry went to his room and started to pack. 2 days passed and Harry waited for the man to come by sun down Harry decided that the man wasn't going to come, he went down stairs and saw, to his surprise he saw a rather large man sitting on the coach as his frightened aunt, uncle, and cousin trembling in fear. The giant man saw him and almost got his head stuck in the roof from jumping from the coach out of glee.

"Why Harry is that you, it's me Hagrid." said Hagrid.

"Hello." said Harry politely.

"Why you've grown, but I guess that's because I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I brought you here." said Hagrid. Harry just stayed silent as the man started to laugh scaring his relative's even more.

"Any way I'm here to help you get your school supplies. So are you ready." said Hagrid. Harry nodded."Well lets go." said Hagrid as he stood up and went to the chimney.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to use your chimney." said Hagrid. Vernon just nodded out of fear.

"Okay Harry take this powder and say the word Diagon Ally." said Hagrid as he used the floo powder and was engulfed in green flame. Harry did the same and was engulfed by the green flame. When it ended Harry was in some kind of bar, Hagrid was sitting on a chair waiting.

"Welcome to the Leaky Caldron!" said Hagrid.

"Those this place take us to Diagon Ally?" asked Harry.

"Yep, we have to be careful if anyone finds out your 'Arry Potter then it might be hard to move around because of all the fans that will be swarming you." whispered Hagrid. The two left the Leaky Cauldron before anyone had the chance to see Harry's scar.

The two first went to the bank. Harry was amazed by the structure and was amazed even more by the inside as he saw the goblins roaming around.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Harry. This is one of the finest wizarding banks in the world!" said Hagrid as he walked up to a goblin. "Excuse me, but we are here to get some money from the Potter vault, I have the key, and I'm here on special business from Hogwarts to retrieve a certain object." The Goblin looked up and sighed.

"Very well follow me." said the Goblin. Harry and Hagrid followed the goblin to a mine cart and the second they got on the thing started to move in incredible speed. Harry grabbed on two Hagrid for dear life. The second the cart stopped they were near a door. Hagrid took out a key and opened the door with it. The second it opened Harry saw a lot of money, he was sure that if Nami was here she would swim in the money.

"Is all this mine?" asked Harry his jaw on the floor.

"Yep, your parents gave you one hell of a inheritance." said Hagrid. Harry walked up to the money and took as much as he could. They went on the mining cart again and stopped on another door. The goblin opened it with his claw and when it was fully opened Harry saw what appeared to be an object wrapped in paper or some kind of cloth. Hagrid quickly took it and the giant and wizard left the bank.

"Okay Harry now that we've got some money it's time to get you your school robes." said Hagrid. They reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid decided to stay while Harry went to get his robes. Harry was getting measured for his robes by Madam Malkin, next to him was a young pale boy who was also getting measured for his robes. Both boys saw each other's faces and both of their jaws dropped.

"B-Brook is that you?" asked the boy.

"C-c-captain Yorki?!" said Harry. Could this kid really be Yorki, Brook's first pirate captain. As Brook examined the boy a little more he saw that it really is Yorki. Brook was in near tears. "Captain it really is you!"

"Brook!" said Yorki nearly shouting. The two hugged each other happy to see one another until madam Malkin told them to separate.

"Brook I can't believe it, you're alive! I thought I never see again, even in this new life! So what's your name here, mines is Draco Malfoy." said Yorki.

"I'm Harry Potter here." answered Brook.

"Wait your Harry Potter, the famous wizard that defeated the dark lord as a baby. The people here won't shut up about you!" said Yorki.

"Really, well it can't be helped. Yohohohoh!" laughed Harry.

"So Brook tell me what happened to you and the others?" asked Yorki. Harry started to explain what had happened after he had left. Yorki's face darkened after hearing what happened to the rest of the crew. Brook also told him about the Thriller Bark incident and how he met Luffy. He couldn't say anything else because his robes were done.

"Wow, Brook all that actually happened?" asked Yorki.

"Sadly yes. It is time for me to leave, but I will tell you more when we go to Hogwarts." said Brook as he left the robe store. He and Hagrid decided to go get a wand. They had reached Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they had entered the store they saw a rather old man.

"Hagrid hello, what brings you here?" asked Ollivander.

"We came to get a wand for Harry." stated Hagrid pointing at Harry.

"Wait Harry Potter. Your Harry Potter?" asked Ollivander. Harry nodded and Ollivander started to talk about his parents and wands. After he had finished he brought a long case and opened it reveling a wand. "Anyway try this wand and move it around a little." said Ollivander. Harry did and nothing happened.

"Well don't worry Harry. Plenty more where that came from!" said Ollivander as he brought in more wands. Some did noting while others had disastrous results. Harry destroyed part of the wall, the roof was leaking, the windows broke, and the entrance to the store was now gone.

"My you're a tricky one, but I think I might just have the wand for you." said Ollivander as he brought in another wand. "This wand is made out of holly and has a phoenix feather core. The feather was plucked out from the same bird that gave the dark lord its core."

Harry took the wand and after some swinging motions some sparks flew out. Ollivander and Hagrid were leaping for joy. "Well Harry Potter here is your new wand." said Ollivander as he put the wand back to its case and gave it to Harry.

"Thank you Ollivander-san!" said Harry as the pair left to get him a pet. Harry looked at the pets in the store, but he didn't like any of them. He then saw a beautiful grey owl, but it wasn't only that the grey owl is Laboon. To see if it was Laboon Harry sand Bink's Sake and the second he started singing the bird was chirping. Harry walked over to the owl and hugged his cage.

"Laboon it's you! It's me Brook!" said Harry excitedly. Laboon looked at Harry for a second and then started chirping loudly for joy. In an heart beat Brook bought Laboon and named him Ongaku, a new name for a new body.

Hagrid and Harry went to buy the text books next. Hagrid told Harry to wait while he went to get the books. Harry just stood next to a random stack of books. He then heard the sound of sword colliding, Harry walked over to the sounds of the swords and heard shouting.

"You're going to lose!" said a familiar voice

"You're swords are mine!" yelled another familiar.

"Both of you stop fighting!" said yet another familiar voice.

"Why did we have to have these two for kids?" said another familiar voice.

Brook finally found the source of the noise and found two kids his age, a boy with green hair the other was a girl with black hair, they were fighting with swords the boy was fighting with two swords in his hand while the girl was fighting with one sword. Trying to stop them was a woman with pink hair and a man with a giant sword on his back with black hair. Brook's jaw dropped.

"Zoro-san, Tashigi-san, Perona-san, Mihawk-san! It's me Brook!" The two kids and adults looked at Harry. They all walked up to him to get a closer look.

"So it is you Brook!" said Zoro.

"It's good to see you again." said Tashigi.

"Good to see you again skeleton." said Perona.

"Good to see you again too." said Mihawk.

Brook turned to Zoro and Tashigi. "Why were you two fighting?"

"My little sister here wanted to challenge me to a fight so she can take my swords." said Zoro.

"You don't deserve any kind of swords! And what's with this little sister crap, we're twin!" yelled Tashigi.

"I was born first so that make me older." said Zoro.

"Can you two stop fighting!" yelled Perona

Brook's jaw dropped after realizing something. "Wait are you guys a family?"

"Yes and I can see that your Harry Potter." said Mihawk.

"Yeah we're a family, but it's a pain in the ass having her as a sister." said Zoro.

"Hey!" said Tashigi.

"Wow a feel so bad for Sanji-san if he is reborn in this world too. So what are your new names?"

"Drew Anderson." said Zoro.

"Rose Anderson." said Tashigi.

"Marina Anderson." said Perona.

"Butch Anderson." said Mihawk.

"So Brook did you meet anyone in our past life?" asked Drew.

"Yes, I met my old captain and Laboon is my new owl." said Harry. He looked at Drew and Rose who had sad faces those weren't the people they were expecting to hear.

"Are you attending Hogwarts?' asked Brook. Both of them nodded and they would talk more, but Harry heard his name being called out by Hagrid.

"Anyway I need to leave, but I will see all of you in Hogwarts." said Brook as he left.

* * *

**And did you like this chapter. So Tashigi and Zoro are reborn as brother and sister, poor Sanji. We got to see Laboon, Yorki, Perona, and Mihawk too. Next chapter we go to Hogwarts and there will be more reincarnations introduced. **


End file.
